Doubt!
by llychu
Summary: Hinata hanya terlalu rendah diri untuk seseorang yang terpandang seperti Sasuke.


**OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **Pair : Sasuke x Hinata**

 **Rated : M**

 **Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

"Sas—akh!"

Hinata hanya bisa menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali, Hinata terlalu lelah untuk menghitung. Sedangkan laki-laki yang menindihnya sekarang belum sekalipun mencapai klimaksnya.

"Argh…" geraman itu mungkin pertanda Sasuke sudah dekat. Membuat Hinata sedikit berharap jika permainan mereka akan cepat selesai. Jujur saja, ia sangat lelah.

"Enggh!"

"Geuuuhh…"

Akhirnya, mereka sampai. Tubuh keduanya mengejang dan setelahnya Sasuke ambruk, meniban tubuh mungilnya.

"Ah…" desah Hinata saat Sasuke mengeluarkan miliknya. Hinata bisa bernafas lega saat tubuh besar lelaki itu berguling dan bangkit dari tubuhnya. Membuat nafas Hinata kembali normal karena beban diatasnya hilang. Perlahan mata lavendernya meremang. Kesadarannya menipis dan kantuk menyerangnya. Yang Hinata rasakan terakhir kali adalah tarikan lembut pada pinggangnya dan sesuatu yang hangat menutupi tubuh polosnya. Setelah itu, Hinata sudah tertidur karena terlalu lelah.

.

.

.

Pagi ini seperti biasa, Hinata bangun seorang diri setelah permainan panasnya. Selalu seperti itu. Sasuke akan pergi bahkan sebelum Hinata membuka matanya. Kadang Hinata merasakan beban yang berat menimpa harga dirinya. Memang mau mengharapkan apa dari laki-laki yang sudah beristri? Hinata saja yang bodoh masih mau membuka pintunya lebar-lebar. Dan akhirnya Hinata akan menangis seorang diri dikamarnya.

Meratapi betapa murahan dirinya karena menjadi perebut suami orang. Tapi… ini bukan sepenuhnya salah dirinya. Sasuke sendiri yang membuat Hinata tak bisa beralih kemana-mana. Bermula saat Hinata tanpa sadar menyerahkan mahkota tertingginya sebagai wanita. Hanya Sasuke yang menyentuhnya. Membuat Hinata membuang gelar gadisnya menjadi wanita. Bodoh, bahkan mereka hanya sebatas boss dan karyawan.

Tak ingin terlalu lama merenung, Hinata bangkit dan bersiap menjalani aktivitasnya menjadi karyawan diperusahaan Uchiha. Perusahaan besar yang menaunginya 2 tahun belakangan.

"A-aw," saat hendak bangkit dari tidurnya, Hinata merasa nyeri didaerah selangkangannya. Tadi malam Sasuke benar-benar bermain kasar. Bahkan jeritan Hinata hanya dianggap angin lalu baginya. Memang nyaris sebulan penuh mereka tak bertemu. Bertemu diatas ranjang lebih tepatnya. Hinata menghindar. Memanfaatkan jadwal kerja mereka yang sangat padat karena mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahun perusahaan Uchiha dua minggu lagi. Tapi mau dikata apa, Sasuke tetap yang berkuasa. Hinata tak dapat menolak dan menghindar lebih lama lagi. Sasuke akan menemukan celah dimanapun Hinata bersembunyi.

.

.

.

"Hinata, mau datang bersamaku untuk pesta nanti?" suara berat dan serak itu membuat fokus Hinata pada layar komputernya berkurang. Manik lavendernya bergulir kearah lelaki yang berdiri didepan kubikel kerjanya, tersenyum dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

"Hm… apa kau tak pergi bersama Ino, Kiba?" Hinata balik bertanya dengan senyum diwajah ayunya.

"Ish, si cerewet itu sudah memilih Sai lebih dulu! Jadi, daripada aku keduluan lagi, kau mau tidak? Belum ada yang mengajak, kan?"

Hinata menggeleng dan kembali tersenyum, "Kalau kau tak keberatan, aku mau."

Lelaki dengan tattoo segitiga terbalik diwajahnya itu tersenyum puas dan berseru senang.

"Tentu tidak, manis. Untung saja kau belum diajak siapapun," goda Kiba dan sukses membuat pipi gembil Hinata merona. "Oh— kau bukan gadis remaja lagi, Hinata. Kenapa masih saja merona begitu? Kau ini,"

Sekarang puncak kepala Hinata terasa hangat karena usapan pelan tangan besar Kiba. Kalau tak mengingat ini tempat kerja, mungkin Kiba akan mencubit pipi gembil Hinata dan memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Hinata terlalu manis untuk dilewatkan.

"Ki-Kiba…"

"Kau tak berubah, masih sama saat kita SMA. Astaga, aku bahkan masih ingat bagaimana wajahmu memerah karena Naruto. Dan sekarang aku mengerti kenapa banyak yang bilang kau itu manis. Memang nyatanya kau ma—"

"Ehem," intrupsi yang terdengar dingin itu membuat tangan Kiba sontak turun dari kepala Hinata. Tubuh Kiba berbalik. Melihat siapa yang berdehem begitu kerasnya,"Hyuuga, berikan aku laporan minggu ini dan rancangan untuk minggu depan. Kutunggu sampai pulang kerja nanti."

Sasuke mendelik tajam pada Kiba yang menunduk kaku. Boss-nya itu memang sangat dingin dan terkesan jutek. Setelah memberi tatapan memperingati pada Hinata yang tak ditangkap sempurna olehnya, Sasuke berjalan menuju ruangannya.

"Huft," helaan nafas Kiba terdengar kasar, "Kurasa aku tak bisa menggombalimu sekarang. Kalau begitu aku kembali kerja, ya!"

.

.

.

"Ino, seharusnya kau jadi penata rias saja! Kau salah jika menjadi sekertaris, bakat fashionmu itu, loh."

Wanita Yamanaka itu tertawa merespon pujian Kiba. "Jika ayahku tak menentangnya, mungkin sekarang aku sudah ada di Italia,"

"Tapi— kenapa baju Hinata terbuka begitu? Dia, kan, jadi terlihat sangat cantik. Aku jadi merasa _minder_ didekatnya."

Pipi Hinata merona. Bukan karena _blush on_ yang Ino berikan saat mendandaninya, tapi memang kebiasaanya merona begitu. Sekarang mereka sedang ada dilantai dasar gedung utama Uchiha Corp. Pesta diadakan dipuncak gedung berlantai 28 itu.

"Ki-Kiba," ujar Hinata gugup menahan malu.

"Kau cantik Hinata, sungguh." Pujian yang terdengar tulus, membuat Hinata benar-benar merona sekarang.

Kiba tidak berbohong, dia memang jujur betapa cantiknya Hinata malam ini. Gaun ungu muda yang menutupi hingga setengah pahanya itu cocok dengan citra Hinata yang lembut. Walaupun terlihat seksi, terlebih tanpa lengan, Hinata tetap terlihat lembut dan anggun. Surai indigonya digulung keatas, menyisakan anak-anak rambut yang menyampir disisi wajahnya. Poni ratanya juga menjadi pemanis wajahnya yang sudah dipoles halus oleh Ino. Tak perlu _make up_ berlebih, sang sulung Hyuuga memang sudah cantik.

"Ah! Itu Sai. Aku tinggal, ya!"

Ino berlari kecil dengan _stilletto_ hitamnya. Menghampiri pasangan pestanya yang baru terlihat dipintu utama. Meninggalkan Hinata dan Kiba berdua untuk menunggu lift yang akan membawa mereka kelantai paling atas. Sadar Hinata kurang nyaman dengan hak tinggi sewarna rambutnya itu, Kiba menarik tangan Hinata dan melingkarkan tangan wanita itu pada lengan kokohnya.

"Kurasa kau sulit berjalan," melihat Hinata yang menatapnya bingung, Kiba menjelaskan, "Pegang saja lenganku. Biar mereka yang ada dipesta juga tahu bahwa kau sudah ada pasangan malam ini."

Lagi dan lagi, Hinata merona disertai anggukan kecil kepalanya. Benar-benar manis. Kiba sampai merutuk dalam hati karena baru mengetahui betapa manisnya Hinata. Padahal mereka mengenal sudah cukup lama. Pintu lift terbuka, hanya ada satu orang disana. Dan sayangnya, satu orang itu mampu membuat pergerakan Hinata tersumbat. Matanya membulat mendapati Sasuke sedang bersandar disana. Dan saat kepala laki-laki itu terangkat, mata sekelam malam miliknya memicing tajam kearah Hinata.

"Boss? Kenapa ada disini? Bukankah pesta akan segera dimulai?" Kiba hanya pura-pura tak mengerti arti tatapan Sasuke dengan bertanya begitu polosnya. Ia tahu Sasuke tak suka saat dirinya dekat-dekat dengan Hinata. Entah apa alasannya.

"Ada yang tertinggal." Jawab Sasuke cuek dan berjalan keluar lift meninggalkan Kiba serta Hinata.

Merasa tak ada lagi gangguan, Kiba menarik pelan Hinata untuk masuk kedalam lift. Tingkah Hinata selalu berubah jika sudah berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Ia akan menunduk dalam. Diam bagai patung dan seolah ingin segera lari kemanapun asal tak dekat-dekat Sasuke. Dan Kiba sadar itu. Hinata terlalu lugu untuk menutupi perasaanya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, kenapa jadi murung begitu? Nanti aku seperti pria jahat yang membuat teman pestanya bersedih."

Lift berjalan perlahan membawa keduanya keatas. Hinata yang sedari tadi menunduk akhirnya mendongak. Menatap senyum Kiba yang perlahan membuat tubuh kakunya rileks. Ia tersenyum, memantapkan dalam hati untuk tidak membuat Kiba kecewa. Pria itu terlalu baik untuk dibuat kecewa. Dan Hinata akan memikirkan hal-hal lain nanti. Memusatkan pikirannya pada saat ini. Walaupun hatinya masih terasa sesak.

.

.

.

"Kau menguji kesabaranku?" suara dingin itu menjadi penyambut saat Hinata menutup pintu apartemennya. Ia sadar jika pria itu marah. Maka dengan pelan ia menaruh hak tingginya didekat rak sepatu yang ada didekat pintu. Berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah duduk manis disofa ruang tengahnya.

"Pesta baru usai." Jawabnya lemah lembut. Tapi pria dihadapannya masih kaku dan dingin. Tatapan _onyx_ -nya makin menajam melihat bahu Hinata tertutupi jas yang bukan milknya. Dan jelas itu bukan miliknya, itu milik pria. Dan Sasuke bisa menebak jas siapa itu.

"Kurasa kau tak suka keramaian. Kenapa betah?"

Mendesah lemah, tak ada yang bisa dielakkan dari sibungsu Uchiha itu. Semua terbaca. Bahkan tanpa Hinata kehendaki.

"Aku ketaman sebentar. Lagipula aku tak tahu kau menungguku, Sasuke." Hinata masih berdiri dihadapan Sasuke. Meremas pelan tas kecil yang ia genggam. Kalau boleh jujur, ia gemetar. Entah apalagi yang akan dilakukan Sasuke padanya. Tidak bertemu dengan lelaki itu selama 2 minggu ini benar-benar membuat Hinata bernafas lega. Dan sekarang, Hinata merutuk dalam hati karena tak bisa membaca raut wajah pria itu.

"Oh—" nada Sasuke naik, "Jadi sekarang kau sudah membuatku menjadi nomor dua?!"

Dengan tubuh gemetar mendapat bentakan Sasuke, Hinata mencoba menghalau air matanya. Menjadi nomor dua? Lalu apa yang selama ini laki-laki itu lakukan padanya? Menjadikan Hinata simpanannya bukan mendua namanya? Egois sekali.

"A-aku…Akh!"

Hinata memekik kaget saat dengan kasar Sasuke menarik jas yang ada dipunggungnya, merangkum wajah Hinata dengan satu tangan besarnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau berdandan seperti ini? Mau menarik perhatian laki-laki lain?!"

"Sa-sasu… s-sakit…" Hinata merintih, memegang tangan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya agar berhenti mencengkram wajahnya. Tapi sia-sia. Laki-laki itu hanya menggunakan satu tangannya tapi Hinata tak dapat melepasnya.

"Dan kata siapa kau boleh menunjukkan kulitmu sebanyak ini?!" kalap Sasuke lagi. Ia makin mengeratkan cengkaramnnya, membuat Hinata meringis kesakitan.

"Ku-kumohon… sa-sakit, Sasuke…"

Akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya. Tapi sebagai gantinya, ia menarik pinggang Hinata dan mencium wanita itu kasar. Membuat pekikan Hinata tertahan karena lumatan Sasuke yang tak biasa. Kalau sudah marah, Sasuke susah dibujuk. Bahkan dengan tangisan Hinata sekalipun. Satu tangannya menahan tengkuk Hinata sedangkan satunya lagi berusaha menyibakkan gaunnya.

"Hmphhh!"

Hinata memekik dan air matanya turun saat dua jari Sasuke memasukinya. Mengoyak miliknya tanpa ampun. Bahkan saat tubuh mungilnya terhempas kesofa, Sasuke tetap menjalankan aksinya. Butuh oksigen, Sasuke melepas tautan pada bibir Hinata dan turun pada pundak wanita itu yang terbuka. Sialan Hinata karena memperlihatkan bahu mulusnya yang seharusnya hanya dilihat Sasuke.

"Shh-Sasu…keh…b-berhenti…"

Sasuke menulikan pendengarannya. Ia lebih fokus pada alat perabanya yang menjalar ketubuh Hinata. Peduli setan dengan jeritan dan permohonan Hinata. Ia marah dan kalap sekarang. Entah kenapa dia tak suka melihat Hinata mengumbar tubuhnya kepria lain. Bahkan bergandengan dengan pria lain. Sudah tak sabar, dengan segera laki-laki raven itu membuka sleting celananya. Mengeluarkan miliknya yang sudah menegang sempurna bahkan saat Hinata baru menginjakan kakinya diapartemen ini. Hanya Hinata yang bisa membuat gairah Sasuke meningkat begitu saja. Ia tak pernah bosan.

"Tidak! Jangan! Ku-kumohon kali ini…Sasu—akh! Ti—!"

Terlambat. Sasuke sudah membuat gaunnya menjadi rongsokan karena menyobek bagian bawahnya. Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik celana dalam Hinata dan masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Begitu cepat hingga Hinata tak sadar sudah memekik terlalu kencang. Tidak, ini tidak boleh diteruskan.

"Sasuke! Berhent...akh!"

Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Sasuke sekarang. Ia terlalu kalap hanya sekedar mendengar rintihan Hinata yang ada dibawahnya. Ia terus melajukan pinggulnya sebegitu cepat hingga membuat Hinata nyaris pingsan. Dan malam itu, Hinata benar-benar berjanji tak akan membuat seorang Sasuke Uchiha menjadi marah.

.

.

.

Kalau biasanya ia akan terbangun sebelum Hinata bangun, kali ini berbeda. Sasuke tidak menemukan Hinata diranjangnya. Ia hanya sendiri disana. Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai menjalar keotaknya. Bagaimana kalau Hinata tak terima dengan perlakuan kasarnya tadi malam? Lalu wanita itu pergi dan meninggalkannya? Tidak, Sasuke tidak mau itu.

Ia menyadari bahwa hanya Hinata yang mampu membuat hidupnya yang dingin menjadi lebih hangat. Semenjak kedua orang tuanya becerai, Sasuke jarang mendapatkan perhatian. Ibunya sekarang ada diKorea dengan keluarganya. Sedangkan ayahnya ada diluar negri mengurus perusahaan disana. Kakaknya, Itachi memilih pergi dan menyerahkan haknya pada Sasuke diperusahaan. Padahal bukan itu yang Sasuke butuhkan. Ia butuh sebuah kehangatan keluarga. Beruntung Itachi sudah mempunyai istri yang ia cintai. Sedangkan dirinya? Dijodohkan dengan wanita yang suka sekali menghambur-hamburkan uang hanya untuk belanja dan menyewa… _brondong_.

Sasuke tak perduli dengan pernikahannya. Selama ayahnya tahu ia berumah tangga dan urusan bisnis lancar, Sasuke rasa masalah perselingkuhan didalamnya tak berdampak apapun. Dan saat hatinya mulai takut Hinata benar-benar akan pergi, ia menemukan secarik kertas kecil yang tertempel dilampu tidur diatas nakas dekat ranjang.

 _Aku pergi membeli sarapan._

Begitu kira-kira tulisan yang ada disana dan mampu membuat Sasuke mendesah lega. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan meraih handuk Hinata yang ada digantungan pintu. Ia sangat suka wangi lavender dari Hinata yang benar-benar memabukkan untuknya. Sesampainya dikamar mandi, Sasuke meraih sikat giginya yang memang tersedia dikamar mandi Hinata. Tapi matanya memicing mendapati benda panjang namun kecil didekat wastafel. Ia tahu itu. _Testpack_. Dan Sasuke membulatkan matanya saat garis merah itu ada dua.

Hinata hamil. Dan Sasuke berani menjamin itu anaknya. Sasuke masih ingat setahun lalu saat ia mengambil kesucian Hinata. Awalnya ia berpikir bahwa Hinata sama saja dengan wanita lain. Hanya menginginkan uangnya. Tapi saat melihat ketegasan dimata peraknya, Sasuke paham jika Hinata tipe wanita yang berbeda. Ia lembut dan jujur. Tak suka menyusahkan orang lain dan selalu berusaha yang terbaik. Dan semenjak saat itu, Sasuke tak bisa lepas dari Hinata. Hinata candunya. Hanya Hinata dan Hinata.

Sesaat Sasuke sadar dengan perbuatannya. Ia sudah sangat kasar pada Hinata tadi malam. Bukan hanya tadi malam, tapi belakangan ini ia selalu kasar saat bergumul dengan Hinata. Mungkin karena sekarang Hinata makin dekat dengan pria yang ada dikantornya. Dan Sasuke tak suka itu. Pada dasarnya Sasuke sulit mengekspresikan perasaanya. Hingga hanya dengan mencap Hinata menjadi miliknya membuat Sasuke merasa sudah memiliki wanita itu seutuhnya. Tapi salah. Ia menyakitinya. Ia menyakiti wanitanya.

.

.

.

Hinata kembali keapartemennya saat jam menunjukan pukul 8. Belum terlambat untuk sarapan sebuah roti panggang isi coklat dengan kopi pahit kesukaan Sasuke. Ia memasuki area dapur dan menyiapkan sarapan sampai dua tangan kekar menyusup disela tubuhnya dan melingkari tubuhnya erat. Seketika itu juga Hinata mengejang kaget. Apa Sasuke akan marah lagi padanya?

"M-maaf… Aku m-membeli roti d-dan…"

"Ssst," potong Sasuke saat sadar Hinata ketakutan karenanya. Benar, ia sudah membuat wanitanya ketakutan begini. "Aku yang minta maaf."

Dengan raut bingung Hinata memutar tubuhnya. Tak biasanya Sasuke bicara selembut dan serapuh ini.

"Ada apa? Kau sakit?" tangan mungil Hinata meraih wajah Sasuke, merabanya pelan. Memastikan suhu pria itu masih normal.

Lihat, bahkan saat Sasuke sudah kasar padanya Hinata masih sangat perhatian. Sasuke tahu raut cemas itu tak dibuat-buat. Hinata tak pandai berbohong. Dengan cepat Sasuke menunduk agar bisa mencium bibir wanita itu. Kali ini lembut. Sasuke tak mau membuat wanitanya bergetar takut. Ia melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan menarik pinggang Hinata agar semakin rapat padanya. Mata _onyx_ yang semalam menyalak marah sekarang meredup dan terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Maaf…" bisik Sasuke pelan. "Maafkan aku…"

"Sasuke, ada apa?"

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku, Hinata?" dengan pelan Sasuke mengangkat dan mendudukan Hinata dimeja makan yang ada didapur setelah menyisikan beberapa belanjaan Hinata kesamping. Sekarang wajah mereka sejajar. Kentara sekali Hinata bingung dengan wajahnya yang mengernyit.

"Memberitahu apa?"

"Kehamilanmu."

Hinata membatu. Ia menggeleng pelan dan tanpa sadar matanya berkaca-kaca, "K-kumohon… Jangan menyuruhku menggugurkannya…"

Cepat-cepat Sasuke membawa tubuh Hinata pada pelukannya. Demi Tuhan, kenapa Hinata berpikir dirinya akan sejahat itu?

"Tidak, Hinata. Siapa yang menyuruhmu begitu? Aku…" Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak, "Aku hanya merasa bersalah sudah berlaku kasar padamu saat kau mengandung anak kita."

Ada secercah kehangatan saat Sasuke mau menerimanya. Bahkan menyebutnya dengan anak kita. Takut. Hinata hanya terlalu takut Sasuke menolak kehadiran benih diperutnya dan menyuruh mengugurkannya. Demi apapun Hinata tak akan rela. Bahkan jika Sasuke tak mau bertanggung jawab sekalipun Hinata akan tetap mempertahankan bayinya.

"T-tapi… istrimu?"

Sasuke merenggangkan pelukannya. Menghapus air mata Hinata dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau tahu kami tidak saling mencintai. Aku akan bercerai dengannya." Melihat keraguan dimata Hinata, Sasuke melanjutkan, "Aku mencintaimu." Dan kembali merengkuh Hinata.

Ini kata-kata yang tak pernah Sasuke ucapkan. Cinta. Selama ini mereka hanya bergulat diranjang tanpa satu pengakuan sakral itu. Hinata terlalu rendah hati untuk mengungkapkan cintanya pada pria terpandang seperti Sasuke. Hinata pikir ia hanya menjadi wanita penghibur dan akan dibuang kalau Sasuke bosan.

Dan Sasuke sendiri, ia terlalu egois dan takut sakit hati jika mengatakannya. Ia tak mau kembali terluka. Sosok pria yang terlihat tangguh tapi terlalu pengecut untuk jujur pada perasaanya sendiri. Dan melihat betapa Hinata perhatian dengannya dan juga begitu menyayangi benih yang ada dikandungannya, Sasuke tak mau ragu lagi dengan pilihannya pada Hinata. Karena Sasuke yakin Hinatalah yang benar-benar mampu menampung segala kasih sayang Sasuke yang selama ini ia tahan.

"Aku mencintamu, Sasuke."

Dan saat mendengar bisikan lirih namun tulus itu, Sasuke merasakan lagi kehangatan yang menjalar dihatinya. Memompa jantungnya lebih cepat dan membuat pelukannya makin erat.

The End!


End file.
